Surat Kakeru
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kakeru merasa ia sudah kalah telah dari Amamiya. Ia pun menuliskan surat berisikan perasaannya untuk Mayu. A/N: Bahasa Indonesia, oneshot, KakeruxMayu


Fei kaget liat isi fict fandom ini dikitnya gila-gilaan, kirain rame tau gak ==  
Eniwei (?), Fei tau fandom ini dari Nakayoshi. Iya, di Naka nama fandom ini bukan Pixie Pop, tapi Glek! Pucho ato Gokkun! Pucho. Dan Fei jadi mengalaukan, darimana coba nama Pixie Pop itu =="

.

**Disclaimer**: Toyama Ema sensei.

**.**

**.**

**Surat Kakeru**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Mayu-chan,

Kau masih ingat padaku? Ini Yuuki Kakeru, orang yang dulu pernah berkencanmu dengan selama sehari. Kuharap kau masih ingat. Aku masih mengingat setiap detil yang kuketahui tentangmu, tentu saja. Jika aku sudah melupakanmu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengirimkan surat ini, kan?

Amamiya adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, otak cerdas, kemampuan atletik yang baik, punya banyak penggemar. Disamping semua itu, ia memilikimu sebagai orang yang sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu, tetapi aku tahu besarnya cintamu pada orang itu. Dan lewat perasaanmu itu, aku tahu aku telah kalah telak dari Amamiya. Setulus dan sebesar apa pun perasaanku padamu, aku tetap tidak akan bisa memilikimu, sebab mata dan hatimu sudah tertuju padamu –dan aku tidak bisa menemukan celah kecil di hatimu.

Masih kuingat tentang hari dimana kita berkencan –walau hanya sehari-. Saat itu aku 'menyelamatkanmu' dari segerombolan siswa yang ingin jalan bersamamu. Dan kuyakin, saat itu adalah kali pertama kau mendaratkan pandangan matamu padaku. Apa yang kuyakini menjadi kenyataan, dimana kau tidak menyadari bahwa setiap hari aku main ke kelasmu hanya untuk melihatmu. Setiap hari aku datang untuk mengobrol dengan temanku di kelasmu, tetapi itu hanyalah alasan belaka, sebab yang kuinginkan hanyalah melihat sosokmu disana.

Tetapi, berapa kali pun aku datang, seberapa seringnya aku melihat padamu, seinginnya aku agar kau membalas pandanganku, itu semua tak berarti. Karena yang kau lihat hanyalah Amamiya. Amamiya, Amamiya, dan Amamiya. Hanya dia. Sekalipun kau mengobrol dengan sahabatmu, satu-satunya nama orang yang akan selalu terucap dari mulutmu hanya nama orang itu. Ya sudahlah, kupikir asal aku bisa melihatmu saja sudah cukup –aku tidak berani berharap lebih.

Lalu aku berjalan bersamamu –disampingmu. Berkali-kali aku mencubit kaki atau tanganku atau pipiku, berharap saat itu bukanlah mimpi. Dan ternyata memang itu kenyataan: aku sedang berkencan denganmu, walau bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia ketika kau melihat kepadaku, mengajakku berbicara, menggenggam tanganku. Jika saat itu tiba-tiba aku mati, aku akan rela, sebab apa yang kuidamkan sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Walau begitu, sekalipun aku ada bersamamu, di sampingmu, berbicara denganmu, matamu tetap sering melirik Amamiya. Kau mengajakku jalan, menyuapiku makan, membiarkanku tidur di pangkuanmu, tetapi kamu masih tetap melirik Amamiya. Lalu aku mengerti, bahwa kau melakukan itu semua bukan karena kau ingin bersamaku, melainkan karena kau ingin berusaha membuat pemuda itu cemburu akan perlakuanmu padaku. Sedih? Sudah pasti. Kecewa? Sangat. Tetapi biarlah. Asal bisa bersamamu sesaat saja sudah membuatku serasa melayang di langit.

Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan utnuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, meski aku sudah tahu pasti jawabanmu. 99,9% kau akan menolakku karena kau mencintai Amamiya. 0,1% kau mungkin akan menerimaku karena kau masih ingin memainkan sandiwaramu. Tetapi biarlah, aku sudah tidak ingin berharap lebih jauh lagi.

Lalu kita berpisah. Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menerima surat undangan pernikahanmu dengannya. Wah, sepertinya tidak lama lagi namamu akan berubah dari Kosaka Mayu menjadi Amamiya Mayu. Aku tidak terkejut dengan fakta itu, sih. Malah, aku sangat senang jika apa yang kau impikan bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Jika kau bahagia, maka aku pun juga akan bahagia, walau yang membuatmu bahagia bukanlah diriku. Aku mengerti, bahwa cinta tidak selalu harus memiliki. Walau itu berarti aku tidak akan bisa meraihmu, meski aku akan benar-benar kalah telak darinya, aku tetap bahagia untukmu. Jika suatu saat nanti akan menemukan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku, aku akan tetap menyimpan sosokmu di tempat spesial dalam hatiku.

Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Mayu-chan.

Dari orang yang masih mencintaimu,  
Yuuki Kakeru

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Fei nge-ship Mayu sama Kakeru banget loh padahal T_T . Sedihnya, Fei paling gak bisa bikin fict yang AR, jadinya...ya gitu deh #dorparah

REVIEW!


End file.
